


A Different Kind of Element

by Lanfear



Series: MEKinkMeme Prompts [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Humor, I don't know what I'm doing again, Kinky Voyeurism, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, NSFW, Other, PWP, Paragon Shepard, Renegade Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanfear/pseuds/Lanfear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, here's another one, prompted by the same OP that gave me the first one that I did about everyone dying. It may not be originally from him/her or not, but what the hell, it was so out of my comfort zone that I decided to try:</p><p>Jack, being her typical self, makes a snarky remark during the atomic-numbers game about Tali and the number 69. Rather than letting Traynor expand upon the concept, though, everybody's favourite inked biotic takes the responsibility, complete with hands-on demonstration for Miss vas Normandy.</p><p>Then Shepard finds them- his LI, with the other party, in his bed. And, per their mutual encouragement, joins in. Bonus points for party-related crack happenings going on around them, especially if Miranda does follow up on the "just kiss and get it over with" suggestion in the heat of things.</p><p>Soft preference for MShep/Jack, of the two pairings, because Tali's unrequited Shep-lust seems more conducive to the "third wheel" saying yes than Jack's probable indifference.</p><p>Lanfear: It is done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Element

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I need to clarify a few things off the bat.
> 
> I am a gay male. No contact with the female kind in terms of sexual interactions at all. Period. And I've taken on the task to write a four-way with Male Shepard and three other gorgeous ladies. I have NO idea if I'll be doing this prompt justice at ALL. But again, with me and my comfort zone thingies, it's something that I REALLY want to try because it is something that I've never tried before, hetero/fem-slash fills and it would be... interesting.
> 
> And it was! So please read this with the knowledge that it came from research and imagination, not first hand experience of any kind. I can't believe I'm putting this up for everyone to read... Gosh, what am I doing!!!???
> 
> WARNING! NSFW and LOTS of very explicit sexual scenes. Turn back now if you don't want to go there. You have been warned.

"Hell yeah!" Jack crowed, twisting and gyrating her tight body, letting the lights that shone above her like a halo, beamed down and illuminate the riot of tattoos that tell their stories in a colourful banner of ink and memories.

Shepard admired the undulating movement of ink for a moment and tossed a wink at Jack as he let the beats swirl within him, beating through his chest and his feet and lost himself in the rhythm of joy and laughter.

"Hah!" Tali sang out, twirling beautifully through the group and gracefully pulling back her hands along her body, pushing out her chest in a dancer's pose. It's a stark contrast to the sensual, tempting contractions that Jack was doing, but it was just as effective at capturing Shepard's attention. "Go for it!"

The laughter builds as Shepard began to move, the alcohol working against him, but he didn't care, moving in halting steps as he moves his arms up and just lets his body move to the beat that filled the apartment. More laughter trailed his movements, awkward as they were, but it's comforting and maybe a little teasing, and Shepard can't help but grin along with the rest of his crew, of his closest friends, and he was glad that their minds were taken away from the war for just these few brief minutes as he distracted them with his jerking shuffle.

"Hah, Captain on deck," Steve's rich voice coiled out and Shepard moved even more fervently, shaking his rump as the beat grew stronger and stronger.

"Has he... always been like this?" Samantha sounded a little disturbed and amused by the sight, but Shepard couldn't tell whether it was due to the fact that she had never seen her Commanding Officer dance, or whether she considered what Shepard was doing was actually dancing.

"You learn to love it," Tali purred and Shepard couldn't help but follow the way her hips moved as she twisted and cocked them up at an angle, the tight body suit making his throat dry.

"It's... very enthusiastic," Samantha reassured with a slight tilt to her head. Shepard turned and threw a wink at her which won him a small smile, but everyone knew that 'enthusiastic' was really the kindest word that they could use to describe Shepard's movements when he danced.

"It is impressive," Samara replied with brevity and she was moving just as gracefully as any other.

"We should record this and broadcast it for the Reapers," Garrus finally tossed out and for a moment Shepard was a little envious that his best friend was as competent on the dance floor as he was on the battlefield, "They'll either run away, melt down, or fall in love..."

A round of laughter rang out from the group and Garrus's face plates shifted slightly in a mocking grin, the barest tip of the head introduced as his arms flared out to the side, and a short bow between old friends for the ribbing. Jack grinned wildly at the joke and Shepard can't help but admire the way she moved, energy and life, pulsing out of that toned, flashing body.

"Good to see some things don't change," Jack quipped up and Shepard looked her in the eye as she barely licked her plump, dark-red lips, carnal arousal building up in her voice and pooling through Shepard's stomach. He was beginning to feel warm now, warmer than the alcohol and movements could account for and he just can't help himself, barely twitching as he stared at his other half with naked lust as he ground his hips in her direction, suggestively catching her eye and making her stumble in a satisfying way.

"Well, I like it Commander." Steve clapped his hands to the beat that surrounded them, expertly keeping time while he weaved the movement into his dancing. "It's good to see you cut loose now and then!"

"Thank you all for your loyalty and support," Shepard said in a slightly exasperated tone, but his wide smile and easy movements belay the intention and another round of clapping laughter and joyous camaraderieship swirled around him, swelling him and making him feel sated and content.

Shepard moved as best he could but even at this rate, surrounded by understanding friends and the carefree emotions, he has responsibilities, to get himself as drunk as possible while making sure that the other members of his friends didn't get into too much trouble. Particularly that group that was intent on turning the living room's bar into a shooting range. That thought alone stilled his feet and with another awkward shuffle and nod to the moving group, he broke away and moved quickly off to the side, intent on making his way out to make sure everything was still intact.

As his foot was about to touch down on the boundary of the kitchen and the living room, he heard Steve's vaguely astonished disbelief as it rang through the air.

"Really, you have them all memorized?" And Shepard's curiosity was piqued. Perhaps the sofa and expensive furniture could wait a little longer.

"Sixty-seven," Tali declared, barely stopping in her lithe movements, "Holmium. Very reactive, very magnetic!" She seemed to toss a wink out at Steve while Shepard watched, grinning along the small island in the kitchen as he leaned over to enjoy the conversation.

"Turian parties almost never end with someone reciting the elements," Garrus butted in with sarcasm laced through his multi-toned voice.

With a flourish and a nod at Garrus, Samantha swung herself around and looked Tali straight in the quarian's translucent face-plate. "Sixty-eight. Erbium, atomic weight: 167 and change!" The ease at which she proclaims the figures rang out in her voice as she pumped her fists up in the air, triumph shining through her movements.

"Nice," Tali conceded, "My turn. Sixty-nine..."

Jack cackled a little devilishly at that and everyone turned to see if Jack was going to offer up her version of element number sixty-nine. "In your dreams!"

Shepard choked back a coughing laugh, gripping onto the sides of the island as Steve and Samantha joined Jack in laughter, roaring their pleasure at the joke. That's my girl, Shepard thought with pride, still chuckling to himself over the joke. The other non-human members didn't seem that pleased.

"What?" Tali asked, movements slowing slightly in her puzzlement, "I don't get it." Tali tossed a questioning look at Garrus who just shrugged it off, unconcerned with the complex human innuendos when he should be dancing and drinking himself into joyous bliss.

Traynor was still wiping the tears from her eyes and she turned a pitying voice over to Tali. "I'll... explain it later."

"It's Thulium, in case anyone-" Garrus began but Jack cut him off with an expletive.

"Fuck that," Jack cackled again, swaying her body in that sensuous way, "I'll explain it now!"

"Jack, I really don't think..." Steve said a little uncertainly but Jack refused to be denied, sliding her knees off of the table and landing with barely a stumble, crouched down low on the floor with an arm out at the side like a stage-actor. A wicked gleam shone in her eyes as she sauntered over to Tali who was looking a little unsure herself, but stiffened her back as the young Admiral refused to back down away from the human biotic.

Jack grabbed Tali's ample waist twisting the quarian into herself and moving slowly, grinding the front of her studded pants against Tali's suit, faces so close that Jack was literally pressing herself up against the translucent material. Shepard immediately felt his pants tighten at the sight and he hunched himself over to stop it from becoming too obvious. Tali's breathing was becoming hitched and shallow, ratcheting out of the audial-projector, and that slightly metallic echo had Shepard groaning as Jack leant in, brushing her plush lips softly against the head piece.

"Sixty-nine," Jack whispered against Tali and Shepard strained to hear the words as he stared at their intertwined bodies, drinking in the sight of the luscious ladies wrapped around each other in that way. "Sexual position. Very reactive. Very, very dangerous. But very fun to play with." Before Tali could respond or even pull away, Jack pushed herself even closer to Tali, rubbing the tips of their breasts together and Shepard was electrified, ignoring everything else around him as Jack pushed out her tongue and gently scraped it across Tali's helmet, eliciting a shuddering gasp out of the quarian as she winked and pulled away from her. It was all Shepard could do not to pull Jack away from the party and up into the suite upstairs.

Jack laughed another dark, rich sound that made Shepard's cock twitch in response at the lascivious promises it held, but Jack tossed him a look that he couldn't really identify before she swayed away into the middle of the group, going over to join a faintly blushing Samantha in her dance.

Shepard swallowed and willed himself away, mind swollen with the image of Jack rubbing herself in that way across Tali, pressing up against tender flesh and squeezing out _those_ sounds out of Tali. Shepard moved off when he thought that he had gained enough composure, but no matter where he went, no matter who he talked to, his mind was fixed firmly on the scandalous picture in his head.

*

Shepard braced himself against the door as soft voices filtered through the thin obstruction in his path, all thoughts pleasantly lost in a swamping haze of alcohol.

"C'mon, Tali," Jack purred, setting his cock twitching, "That's what you wanted to know right?"

"I'm not sure..." Tali muttered and Shepard had to strain himself against the door to hear, cock pressing uncomfortably against the hard surface. What the hell were they doing?

"Yeah?" Jack countered, teasingly gentle, "The door's there you know."

A muffled thump, soft whispering noises and Shepard heard more muted conversation, buzzing around in his alcohol soaked brain and he couldn't do this, couldn't stop himself, feeling like a complete perv' as he cupped his ear around the door of rare wood, the grainy material perfect for carrying and warping sound.

Another thump and Shepard licked his lips as he thought of Jack, small, petite and vivaciously ferocious, pulling Tali's suit off like it were rags, forcing Tali to submit to her dominating force, pressing her face against the soft portion of flesh that cradled itself in between Tali's legs and the soft, tickled moans of pleasure that would be rung out of her as Jack moved and squirmed, tasted and teased and pulled open the door in a movement so swift that Shepard couldn't react fast enough.

With a startled yelp he crashed face first into the laminated floor, barely catching his body as his face was mere inches away from Jack's bare feet. His throat and cheeks _burned_ , having Jack catch him like this and he could barely find the motor functions necessary to shift himself up, refusing to look her in the eye.

"What do we have here?" Jack playfully grinned down at him and Shepard immediately pushed himself the rest of the way up and shuffled his feet like a schoolboy caught with porno-mags. It was terribly humiliating and he still refused to look at her as he cast his gaze about behind her shoulder and almost swallowed his own tongue.

Tali lay on the bed, resplendent in her partial nudity, her breasts barely covered by the thin sheet of fabric that she had drawn up against herself at Shepard's clumsy entrance. His eyes roved that body now, unable to look away, as the sheer cloth draped over the quarian's breasts, revealing more than they hid and he could just make out the barest tips of her nipples, erect and begging to be suckled. He almost licked his lips at the thought and fought through the debilitating alcohol as he barely traced out her legs, seemingly poised like an asari model, still wrapped up in the lower part of her suit. A cleared throat instantly brought his red-faced gaze back over to Jack, staring at him with wide eyes, a cocked eyebrow and a shitting-eating grin that he could almost taste.

"Jack," Shepard stuttered haltingly, "I can... I um... I should probably... um..."

"Shut up, jackass," Jack said playfully as she pulled him in by his leather jacket, mashing their mouths together as he tasted the heat and whiskey, fire and ice. Her kiss was rough, passionate and it sent a coil of heat moving through him that pooled down in between his legs and his cock twitched in response. She tasted spicy, hot and just a little sweet, and he delved into the kiss, forgetting about anything else as he pawed at her studded jacket.

"Well," Tali suddenly called up from behind Jack, voice slurring slightly in her drunken state, "This is awkward. Maybe we should--"

Jack whipped around, dragging Shepard into the room with her as she shoved at the door with her biotics, sending it crashing into the wall. God she was sexy as hell. "Stay right there Tali," Jack said menacingly and despite her partial undress, she still wore her helmet. "Stay."

Tali narrowed her eyes at the command, challenging Jack as she pulled herself up higher, still keeping the sheet around herself. "I'm not a varren, Jack. You can't just--"

With a growl, Jack used her biotics and wrapped a field around Tali, locking her in place and Shepard couldn't help but notice that the sheet had slipped slightly from clenched fingers, revealing the barest edge of a nipple, dark blue and taut. Shepard swallowed at the sight, and didn't have time to recover as Jack pushed him into a chair, sending his view of Tali and the room stumbling in a vertigos fashion that left him a little queasy.

Jack flicked her hands briefly, control etched over her face, and Shepard felt the familiar tingle across his body as her biotics touched him, caressed him with that familiar energy and then promptly pulled every article of clothing that he wore into shreds.

"Hey!" Shepard barked out suddenly, "What the hell--"

"Stay right there, Shepard," Jack warned in even tones, and Shepard felt another field wrap around him, locking him in place. He was blushing furiously now, everything that he had to offer on display for Tali's full perusal and he would never be able to look the quarian in the face at this rate, his hard cock throbbing and beading pre-come out of it's tip. Except that Tali's eyes were riveted on him and roving his body like worshipful hands. Her eyes were wide in her mask and her breasts were heaving as her breathing pitched faster and faster, focusing on his muscles, his form and his erect manhood that was just begging for release.

"Now," Jack opened, looking at both of them like a school teacher about to commence a lesson. "We have ourselves a bit of a situation here."

"Situation?" Shepard queried, glad that his voice had remained steady. He couldn't keep his eyes still and it must have been a lecherous sight, shifting between the woman in his life and the quarian that he'd almost fallen for. Jack was breathing deeply now, eyes a little unfocused as she slowly and teasing stripped off her jacket, pulling at it with excruciating movements that made Shepard want to run his hands over the colourful patchwork of art that littered her limbs.

"Situation," Jack confirmed, finally shrugging out of the dark material and briefly rubbing up against her own smaller, firm breasts. Shepard almost bucked out of the chair. "We got us a problem here, Shepard."

"Pro-- Problem?" This time he couldn't keep the waver out of his voice and he swallowed again as Jack's eye's shone at his stuttering.

"Our quarian friend here," Jack said with a casual wave of her hand, pony tail swinging with the motion as her other free arm worked clumsily to pull off the top of her tight pants. "She's a little ignorant about human customs. That's not a fuckin' good idea when you're an Admiral, responsible for 'inter-galactic relations'."

"Keelah," Tali whined, eyes still fixed on Shepard's heavy breathing, "I was just... I just wanted to know what... I mean, why..." She couldn't finish the sentence and her fingers twitched within the biotic capsule around her.

Jack cackled another laugh as she slipped effortlessly out of the constricting clothing, wrapped in nothing but the strips of translucent weaves that seemed even more sheer than bandage cloths. She wasn't wearing any underwear this time, Shepard noted with interest, and he found himself irrevocably drawn to the question of whether Tali or the quarians had any concept of under garments.

"So, I think," Jack slipped over to him, prying open his mouth and popping something small and hard into the space before she pinched his nose, keeping his mouth shut and caused him to splutter and swallow the thing. "We should educate her, Shepard."

"What... what did you just give me?" Shepard coughed through teary eyes.

"Levo-inhibitor," Jack said off-handedly as she straddled him, rubbing herself against his hardness. "Some fancy shit mumbo jumbo. Pint-sized over there had a few on her."

Shepard turned a cryptic gaze on Tali, placing his hands on Jack's rocking and watched curiously as the quarian youngster sputtered her denial at the statement. "It's... it's for emergencies! I... We carry it always, well, anyone in the Flotilla has to... I..."

Curiouser and curiouser, Shepard thought to himself, interest sharpening and Jack nipped playfully along his ear. "You just be a good boy scout and wait here. Enjoy the show, Shepard."

She pulled away from him so fast that he was left gaping, cock smacking back against his hard stomach at the movement and before he recovered from his wince, Jack was on Tali, literally pouncing on her and trying to pull off the last of the quarian's suit. Tali was still covered in the sheet and Shepard managed to catch a whipping motion before the soft body suit sailed through the air and landed in a pile next to the other part of the suit.

"Helmet," Jack snapped out and Tali defensively raised her tri-fingered hands to her head.

"No! I can't... We don't need to..." Tali was still trying to stop Jack's insatiable clawing hands but she wasn't scooting back away from the biotic any more.

"Yeah. We do." Jack paused for a moment, staring intently at Tali as she shifted under the scrutiny, seemed to consider for a moment then carefully, hesitantly pushed her helmet up.

Dark, wavy hair framed a face that was angular and more than a little beautiful. Her eyes were tilted up alluringly, larger than what humans would consider and the pupils were a light shade of lavender with the sclera darker. Shepard couldn't stop looking at her, like a teasing reveal, as the masked was lowered more and more. The barest blush of youth still lay in her cheeks but she carried maturity well, and her cheeks were a dark royal purple from her blush. Regal lines etched along smooth skin like scars, but they were fine things, elegant and shapely framing a lithe neck and a pair of lips that were just shy of lush.

Jack nodded approvingly as Tali removed the last of her protective head gear and fiddled around with the sheet that draped her. "I... I wasn't sure if... If I could..."

"You're beautiful Tali," Shepard breathed, feeling like his words were inappropriate, "You don't have to be ashamed of a face like that."

A grateful smile, another caressing gaze over his nude body, and suddenly Tali started as Jack's fingers began to circle the quarian's nipples, following the dark, etched lines with fascination and admiration. Tali trembled under the touch, unused to such delicate heat after decades within a closed off suit. "Nice tatts."

"They're not... not tattoos Jack," Tali trembled under that touch, pushing herself slightly higher so that more of Jack's hand was in contact with her sensitive skin, "They're markings. Native to my people."

Jack snorted as she brushed a knuckle over Tali's erect nipple, earning a gasp and a shudder of pleasure that made Shepard's throat dry. "I was talking about your boobs." And with that comment, Jack pulled herself closer and squeezed those round globes of flesh, teasing and tenderly cupping them in both her hands. Tali was enervated now, trembling continuously under the massage and moaning in a soft voice, rubbing her fingers in concert with the motion as she hesitantly reached out to touch the material that bound Jack's chest. A mere second later, Jack was wrapped around a soft field of blue, shredding the material away from her and baring the last of her flesh, leaning in willingly as Tali stroke and explored, moving in tandem with Jack's more insistent demands.

Shepard was riveted, watching them go at each other with such drunken freedom. This was Jack, the woman who was so afraid to open up to anyone but him? This was Tali, shy and contrite with hardly a sexual bone in her body? Well, they certainly weren't now and Shepard was straining against the dark energy bonds that held him in place as the enthusiasm ratcheted up, Tali's probing and desires spiking as she slipped one of her long, dextrous fingers into the warm, wet opening of Jack's heat. A long, soft moan ripped out of the biotic's mouth and Shepard throbbed in response on hearing Jack moan that way, moan for _him_ that way.

"Sixty-nine," Jack grounded out in a shuddering whisper and with a biotic shove, tossed Tali flat onto her back, restraining her from moving so much as an eyelid. "I'll fuckin' show you sixty-nine."

Jack moved down hungrily toward the opening of flesh, dipping her head to lick along the overly sensitive skin there and Tali was shuddering and groaning, fingers clenched along the soft material of the bed as Shepard could only watch helplessly. Jack was bobbing her head around, ponytail swishing madly as her passion spiked higher and higher and Tali was no longer groaning, but muttering in her quarian dialect, words of intense pleasure and excruciating joy but Jack was a consummate professional, teasing and ebbing, letting Tali sink down before buoying her up again in another wave of pleasure.

"Keelah," Tali gasped out, "Keelah Jack..."

"Not yet, pint-sized," Jack muttered in between breaths and with a smooth motion, swung her hips up and straddled her own smooth triangle of flesh over Tali's eager mouth, inviting her to enter the warm confines and Tali seemed eager, more than eager, immediately trying to imitate the tender attentions that Jack had been delivering to her and from the sounds it rang from Jack's occupied mouth, Tali was a fast learner, using her tongue with enthusiasm to make up for a lack of experience. With a flicking motion that Shepard could barely see from his vantage, Tali was curiously examining a tiny nub of flesh with the tip of her tongue and Jack was vibrating under the intense waves of pleasure, gasping and breathing warm breath across Tali's own soft skin and tender flaps and her own tongue moved with abandon and hit Tali's erogenous, swollen spot and they were both beyond the breaking point, cresting and rising, moaning into each other's heat as they came, their orgasms wrung out of them in a twisting wash of pleasure as they moaned their ecstasy and shivered through their joy.

Shepard was beside himself, thick ropes of pre-come dripping out of his swollen cock-head at the spectacle and it's all he can do not to shatter the chair beneath himself and join the panting, fevered ladies as they drift down from their euphoria and laze in their languor.

"That..." Tali began, the intensity of the moment and the remaining alcohol making her almost unintelligible, "Is that... what humans' call 'sixty-nine'?"

Jack was panting and resplendent in her nudity, staring up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes. "Fu-- Fuck yeah. That was... fucking awesome. I can't believe you haven't heard of that shit before."

Tali still managed to blush despite everything that they'd done already and the purple stain was _very_ fetching, Shepard noted. "Well... quarian intimacy in the Flotilla isn't really..."

"Yeah, well," Jack breathed,  "You were pretty fuckin' enthusiastic for a sixty-nining newbie."

A sudden thump, continuous and prolonged broke through their pillow-talk and began to throb through the air, vibrating against the side of their room and Shepard turned quizzically toward the sound as it got louder and louder, thumping harder against the walls and trailing off with a deep, low moan that sounded _very_ much like Steve's voice and, after a brief pause, another voice whispered in, muttering in a lilting accent that isn't standard English.

Shepard couldn't take much more of this and his whine is ripped from his throat, voicing his need and displeasure at being trapped in Jack's biotic field while he had to watch _that_ display. Jack heard the sound and turned a lithe eyebrow his way, giving him a lazy grin that brought the simmering heat within him up to a full boil.

"I think that maybe, we see what the great Commander Shepard has under his-"

The creak of the door opening is an unwelcome sound and it ripped Shepard out of his lust filled thoughts, whipping all their heads toward the intrusion as a soft, familiar voice wrapped itself around the air.

"Shepard, I need you to take a look at this and tell me-"

Miranda halted like she ran into a brick wall, slightly unfocused eyes swinging wildly between his nudity and restrained position while the two naked women rolled off the bed with surprising speed.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I should-"

"Not so fast, cheerleader," Jack stamped out, throwing a fist in Miranda's direction and with a full-bodied tug, Miranda sailed through the air, a curse halfway through her lips before she landed roughly onto the soft mattress. "Get her Tali!"

"What-" And that's all that Miranda could get out as her skin-tight cat suit was completely shredded off of her body in the same movement that Jack applied to Shepard when he walked in on the two inebriated, horny women. Tali eagerly clamped down on Miranda's arms, exposing her soft opening directly over Miranda's wide-eyed gaze, and struggle as she could, Miranda just couldn't find the leverage to throw off both Tali and Jack, who was happily holding down Miranda's luxurious thighs.

"What have you done?" Miranda squawked piteously, "Do you have any idea how much that suit costs to-"

Jack was awash in a biotic field and it cancelled out Miranda's own as the ex-Cerberus biotic tried and tried again to trip her mnemonics in order to call up her own mass effect field, taking advantage of Miranda's temporary stunned reaction to slip another tiny, white pill into the woman's open mouth. With a hungry grin and a predatory gaze, Jack lolled her head to the side and spoke in a crisp clear voice that carried well over to where Shepard was sitting, watching with fascination.

"Kiss and fuckin' make up," was all Jack replied and without another beat, the biotic bent her head over Miranda's triangle of trimmed hair and applied her mouth in the exact same fashion that she had done on Tali, earning her a startled gasp from Miranda that played out and ghosted over Tali's own moist opening.

The three of them were gasping with the effort, teasing and wrestling, forcing and probing and Shepard couldn't look away, couldn't keep his cool self-control in check as his cock throbbed repeatedly with each motion, each gusty moan and his voice was hoarsely being dragged out of his dusty throat. Miranda had apparently succumbed to the wave of lust that rode all of them, and with her inhibitions lowered as they were, it was small challenge for Tali and Jack to completely shatter those walls, making her eager for their attentions as she rivalled them with her own. Miranda's tongue jabbed out, thrusting into the wet, welcoming opening between Tali's legs and Tali was bent over Miranda, joining Jack in her own hungry exploration of Miranda's sensitive skin and the two of them worked in tandem, hot, nubile tongues parting away the pink, flushed skin and searching out for tender spots, spots that pulled more moans from Miranda, completely lost in the fervour of passion and floating bliss.

Shepard was growling now, deep animal grunts that pulsed in time with his throbbing cock and he could only stand there, desperate to get some friction on his overly-sensitive, swollen member and he was rubbing his hips back and forth over the chair, searching for any kind of stimulus beyond what his eyes were sending to him. It was almost too much to bear, painfully at the edge, denied the release that he sought.

"Please," Shepard called out at last, after excruciating minutes of just spectating the spectacular three-way without a hint of attention directed at him, "Please... I... Jack..." He needed more, needed to feel something hit him, press against him, but he was denied.

They ignored him, caught up in the haze of their passionate tangle of limbs and flesh and Jack had buried her tongue deep into Miranda's opening wringing stifled sobs out of Miranda's tight mouth that just happened to have Tali kissing them in a drunken haze, the quarian's bluish lips locked firmly over Miranda's own plump ones and they were tasting, sampling each other and feeling the heat pass through them. Tali automatically reached down and moved to touch herself in her intimate regions, reaching another arm over to squeeze and plump Miranda's equally rounded breasts and Jack was watching both of them work with one another, lapping her way through Miranda faster and faster, not holding back, and she reached between her own legs and twitched against her spot, crying out as she groaned her second orgasm into Miranda's wet heat. Miranda cried out at Jack's fervour and it was more and beyond what she could bear with Tali wringing her lips, pulling against her swollen lips and she came with a sharp, delicate cry. Tali followed soon after, as if their connection between their kiss had made the orgasm travel through Tali and into her body, pooling against her thighs and the young Admiral threw her head back, moaning her way through another shuddering release and Shepard felt something snap inside of him.

"Stop!" Shepard almost wept, "Please... I, god, I need... Oh god, I need someone to--"

Jack laughed a tiny sound, dark and deliciously sultry. "Well, whaddaya know? Commander fuckin' Shepard can't take the heat huh?"

Miranda was curled up around Tali, eyeing him deliciously as she purred out, gaze sharp between thick, half-lidded lashes. "I thought I rebuilt him better than that."

Tali was still panting, occasional tremors chasing up her splayed legs from her release and Shepard was sharp consideration in the quarian's eyes. "Don't be _bosh'tets_. We can't leave him like that."

"Didn't intend to," Jack barked out with a wink at Tali and in the blink of an eye, the three women shared a knowing grin with one another and Shepard's heart was racing as they seemed to flow out of the bed, nude, flushed skin blurring past the empty space and over to the chair that he still sat miserably on. "Hang on Shepard, this is gonna be some intense shit."

"Is this like a... a... seventy-one?" Tali called out from Shepard's right side, pressing up her breasts against his shoulder.

"Seventy-one?" Miranda asked quizzically as she leaned over his shoulder, the points of her nipples pressed against the taut muscles in his back, leaning over to pass an admiring gaze over his veiny cock. "Don't be shy Shepard. I spent two years admiring my work. This will hardly matter."

"You're both fuckin' killing the mood!" Jack shot out at both of them, straddling his thighs and he could feel the heat and warm pool of Jack's arousal hovering just above the tip of his cock and he couldn't take it anymore, whimpering pathetically as he tried to shove his hips up, just for a hint of the contact, but he couldn't move any higher, uselessly throbbing his head as it just barely, almost reached.

Jack studied his frenzied expression and seemed pleased with what she saw, touching the sides of his face as she took a deep breath, met his wide-blown pupils with her own and lowered herself with slow movements, wringing a startled gasp from his scratchy throat, settling over him finally and sheathing him fully within her warm readiness.

It was almost too much to bear, so much stimuli after so long without and he bucked into Jack, thrusting up and smacking back down on the chair and a sharp cracking note signalled that one part of the support had given way under his fevered movements. Jack was too busy to care, wrapped in her biotic field as her mnemonics triggered spectacularly, without apparent conscious effort. Miranda was running soft kisses along the back of his neck and hand moved to place her own heat over his tense fingers and they dove in, reaching past the silky lining within to stroke and caress, rub and tease. Her kisses turned erratic and breathy as he continued to probe her sensitive skin and he could barely focus on the rich sensations that felt there as Tali similarly lowered herself onto his other free hand.

His mind was swamped, completely and utterly full as he tried to move his fingers, his arms and his hips in three different distinct motions. Jack was groaning against his lips and his legs were shaking from the effort to keep from spilling his seed too soon within the feisty, little biotic's body and from the wet noises coming from behind his head, Miranda and Tali had apparently found something that they liked within each other's mouths and they were kissing in abandon, letting Shepard's fingers swirl and dig within them, pushing up against his scarred and rough fingers for maximum friction, maximum penetrative sensations that travelled up and laced their kisses heavy with desire.

The air was thick with rutting, the lust, the sex and their moans were a bare counterpoint to the thrumming throb against the walls, the deep moans that were breaking through the thin veneer of shelter around them, Steve and James as irresponsibly lost in their lust as the four of them were. The sounds seemed to trip some kind of hidden switch in all of them and the erotic plateau seemed to spike again, cresting and falling, rising up higher as Jack groaned, her heat clenching wonderfully around his erection, pulsing and moving and sending shivering tremors that squeezed at his cock head and he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't hold back anymore. As the vibrations rattled through the walls once again, he came, thrusting up and shattering the biotic field around him as his strength surged beyond what was humanly capable and he buried himself, deep into his lover, spilling his hot, white seed into her as his world thinned and blanked, colour staining the air a hazy, sensual red.

Miranda and Tali moaned into one another, his fingers burying themselves up all the way to the base of his knuckles and there is heat, moistness, dripping off of his fingers and he can smell the sharp spunk, the heady aroma of arousal and Jack is spilling herself over on his manhood, still lodged within her perfect flesh. Her orgasm is intense as it clenches around his own and another series of pulses shot out of his cock as they moan through their combined climaxes, shouts of sex, fury and mounted passion that echo in the air and vibrate against the walls to come crashing back into them, a puddle of tangled satisfaction.

An age later, or perhaps a few minutes, the heady cloud of orgasms and sex lifted slightly, leaving the traces of alcohol and drunken stupor in their wake.

"Fuck... fuck me," Jack breathed heavily against the crook of his neck and Shepard can't help but smile, running a possessive hand, knuckles gently brushing, up along the side of Jack's tattooed ribs. Miranda and Tali had recovered enough that they had half-stumbled and half-crawled over to the bed and were just staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, the walls and each other.

"I thought I did," Shepard said as blandly as he could, clenching his muscles and throbbing his half-flaccid cock against the satin lining of Jack's insides and it earned him a guttural moan and a baleful glare, which he returned innocently.

"Not... not bad for a boy scout," and her face is all concentration as she rippled her opening in that undulating way and Shepard bit back a curse as his overly-sensitized head was flooded with sensation. "What's the matter Shepard? Something got your tongue? Or your cock." Another undulating squeeze, another stuttering gasp. "Night's not over yet."

Miranda propped herself up on both her arms and turned a bleary eye up at both of them still straddled over the shaky chair, though her gaze was beginning to sharpen again. "Come on, Commander. Let's see how well I did my job when I remade you. After all, a girl's got a right to know she did good work."

His semi-hard erection is already rock solid as the temptress's voice washes over him and stokes the fire within him. Jack turned the slightest of nods up at him and he could only stare in admiration at his fierce, fiery lover. Kiss and make up, Jack had said, and Shepard could only grin stupidly as he stood up on his powerful legs, carrying Jack over to the bed where Miranda and Tali lay eagerly. They were going to have a _long_ night of making up, Shepard thought wildly, and that was the last thought that he had for the rest of the night.

*

The stars twinkled with a wondrous light and Shepard could only lean himself tiredly against the railing as he stared out, admiring the freedom of such vast space and the beauty that only a handful of needle-sharp points of light could bring out. They swirled around in the pinkish haze of the Serpent Nebula and not for the first time, Shepard couldn't help but think that it reminded him of fog, cool air and hot, mixing and creating a phenomena so unique that it was both inspiring and haunting.

Beautiful. Serene. Peaceful. And it had come to and end too abruptly.

"Break time's over, huh?" Jack suddenly broke in, and in a rare display of affection, the young unpredictable woman leaned in and placed her head against his own, a carefree and slightly... loving smile playing upon her lips. Shepard supposed that was what intrigued him so much about Jack, her stunning, random acts that always kept his life just a little more interesting.

"Least we threw one hell of a party," Shepard replied earnestly, leaning in with the same movement as a small smile graced his lips. He felt a little embarrassed at the complete understatement of his words, but with the rest of the crew filtering through behind him, well, he didn't really need to go in to details. "Probably the last one." His tone dropped, becoming a dreaded whisper as the shield of happiness and contentment shattered under the weight and pressures of the War.

"Knock that shit off," Jack replied with fierce bravado, but her eyes shifted uncomfortably, a frown marring her delicate features and worry just beyond reach. "You're gonna blow the Reapers to hell. And then you're coming back and taking me out dancing."

Shepard can't help but grin at the statement, feeling his fingers inch slightly closer to Jack's arm as she successfully deflected his heavy mood with her carefree banter. They touch, briefly, and the warmth and comfort that they share was something even more profound that the sex, the lovemaking and every other intimate act that they had performed with such abandon. In a way, their feelings were encapsulated in this simple, singular movement that belonged to them and no other. Shepard can feel a lazy smile break out over his features and they stare up at the shining blanket of stars once more.

"You know," Jack continued, looking past the veil of twinkling lights before turning back to look at him. "For all the shit we've been through, we've had a damn good ride." Jack moved closer like she was contemplating planting a kiss on his cheek but then moved away with a playful, laden smile on her face, winking at him in a suggestive manner as her hand stole down to wrap itself around the cusp of his ass, giving it a bare squeeze.

Shepard can only imagine the type of 'ride' that she was referring to, the hot grinding of bodies and the unadulterated frenzy that had gone on just the night before. The image is so crystalline in his mind that he can't stop it, the double meaning tripping over his mouth and out in the open before he can stop it.

"The best," he replied softly, looking up at the clear emptiness and lost in the pleasant haze of memory.

"Tali, what the hell is that?" Garrus called out of the empty air near the Normandy and a chirping laugh came from the quarian in response.

"Oh this?" Tali pointed to the number seventy-one emblazoned onto the corner of her life-suit, "It's nothing. Just another element." Another rich laugh left Garrus sputtering his confusion when Samantha crowed out from somewhere behind Tali.

"Hah! Lutetium! Seventy-one electrons. Has the highest-"

"No, Samantha," Tali giggled, brushing aside the recall of their previous game, "It's... a different kind of element."

Samantha was just as puzzled as Garrus and her voice was slightly choked at the thought of not following where the young quarian was leading. "What? I don't understand."

Tali's three-fingered hand unfurled gently as Samantha moved to let a head-shaking Garrus pass by the Normandy's docking tube, and the pressure was immediate and intense, centred just above the space in between the comm specialist's breasts, and the fingers seemed to swirl and release gentle heat into her skin. "I'll explain later," Tali purred out seductively, and without another word, swayed into the vast portal leading to the Normandy, leaving a blushing and stuttering Samantha in her wake.


End file.
